


Experimental Research

by emmadilla



Series: Jiraiya's Inspiration [3]
Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Penis In Vagina Sex, Porn, Porn with a little bit of Plot, Shameless Smut, Spanking, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 16:01:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17328119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emmadilla/pseuds/emmadilla
Summary: Jiraiya follows up on his previous promise to explore spanking with Suzume ...





	Experimental Research

**Author's Note:**

> Obligatory explanation that Suzume is not the Suzume from the series ... just in case any readers have jumped in with this story instead of following on from the first two. :)

Jiraiya caught me unawares this time. I had just been getting home, turning to finish closing the door, when suddenly I was engulfed by him. I startled at first, but quickly relaxed and laughed as I recognised who it was. “Will you ever tire of games?” I asked.

 

“Never,” he replied, a smile in his voice as he still held me from behind. His lips grazed my neck and I purred as I leaned into him, relaxing against his large frame. It had been a few months since his last visit, and just that little bit of attention had my body tingling, wondering just what inspiration he was searching for this time. His lips brushed the shell of my ear as he murmured, “You up for a little … experimentation?”

 

My eyebrow quirked as I was definitely curious now. “And just what were you thinking?”

 

He nuzzled just under my ear as he replied, “Remember last time I was here and you liked it when I smacked your ass?” A trill of wonder lit up my body as I remembered well what it had felt like to feel his hand smack against me. “Would you be interested in seeing how far you might like to go with it?”

 

I grinned as I rested my head against his shoulder. “Oh I’ve been waiting for that.”

 

Jiraiya chuckled as he commented, “I should have known. Zuzu-chan, I think you’re the only person I’ve met who can match my perversions.” Turning me around, he consumed me with a kiss before he said, “Why don’t we sit on the couch? That might be most comfortable.”

 

To be honest, I was a bit surprised he didn’t want to go straight to the bed, but far be it from me to refuse a sannin what they wanted. He released me and I slipped off my cloak and shoes at the door, only now realising that he had already done so and if I’d only been a little more observant as soon as I’d stepped in the door, I would have seen that. But then again, I wasn’t a ninja, and I don’t think anyone expected a dancer such as myself to really detect small details like that and react to it in an instant. By the time we made it to the couch, we had both shed our outer robes, but he bid me to leave the rest on and so I did. A thrill ran through me to see him sitting there, feet on the floor, grinning slyly as he knew exactly what was going to happen next. I couldn’t say the same for myself, really, beyond the basic act itself. Still, I was excited, trusting Jiraiya to know what he was doing.

 

He patted his lap as he entreated me, “C’mon, Suzume, go ahead and lean over my lap for me.”

 

I bit my lip in anticipation as I assumed the position, my breath hitching as his hand fondled my ass over my slip. The silk was soft against my skin, a contrast to the rough hands over them, and I braced myself with my hands against the sofa waiting for that first strike.

 

It came a little quicker than I was anticipating, and it made me gasp. He hadn’t even lifted the slip yet, and it was relatively gentle compared to how hard I knew he probably could hit, but just that initial contact had me growing wet. His hand rubbed against my ass again, taking a moment to squeeze before he struck again, this time on the opposite cheek. I bit back the moan that was threatening to emerge, but I couldn’t hide how it was making me feel as my shoulders started to sag slightly, relaxing at his touch. He landed a third strike, a little harder than the first two, and I sucked in a breath. Strike number four was just as hard as the third, but at this point, Jiraiya seemed to be getting a little bored of just staying on the outside of my slip. He moved the hemline up around my waist, exposing my underwear as he caressed the cleft of my ass. “You okay with disrobing a little bit?” he asked, and I swore I grew wetter just at the suggestion.

 

“Please,” I replied softly, pushing back against his hand, wanting him to start going again.

 

And, of course, he obliged, landing a strike directly on me. I whined as I felt the sting start to spread, warming my skin, the sensation only making me wetter. I shifted slightly on his lap, my legs rubbing together just a little bit, just enough to add to everything I was feeling. “You really enjoying this, huh?” he asked, his voice low and thick with arousal, and I felt his cock starting to harden underneath me. He struck me again, and again, probably more than the first round, though in my state I started to lose count. I was in a haze of pleasure, dripping with wanton need, and I wasn’t sure if I wanted him to continue or if I wanted him to fuck me. Usually, no matter how much pleasure he drew out of me, I always preferred to be fucked. But for the first time I honestly couldn’t decide which I wanted more.

 

I yelped as he suddenly yanked down my underwear, and I flushed as I knew he now saw just how much this turned me on, and I swear the sannin actually _purred_ to see such a sight. He paused in his spanking to brush up against my core, and I moaned as my head sank to the couch, feeling his fingers slide through my wet folds. The way he was holding me, the only thing I could do was squirm against his ministrations, squirm and hoped he either stopped and resumed the spanking or took it further, anything but this waiting. Patience was not always my forte, and that was something Jiraiya knew and usually took advantage of at times. Biting my lip, I pushed against his hand, entreating him to do something, _anything_ other than simply stroking me on the outside, avoiding my clit.

 

As always, Jiraiya was a few steps ahead of me. I moaned loudly as he slipped two fingers into me, and moaned louder still as he used his other hand to land a smack on my bare ass. He lazily pumped his fingers in and out as he continued the spanking, and my shoulders dropped completely, my arms simply resting against the couch now. With how much this was turning me on, I was surprised I had somehow missed this particular kink. But, I supposed that was the good thing about falling in with the perverted sannin, is I got to explore my sexuality with no limits. There was no judgement with Jiraiya, no hesitation, just acceptance and excitement at trying out new things. In the years since we’d connected, we hadn’t once grown bored of our liaisons, and if anything I wished it occurred more often. When he was “researching”, he might stay for a few weeks at a time, but now that he was back doing ninja work, his visits had become less over time. He still made time for me, however, and he always made up for his absence, so I really couldn’t complain that much.

 

He measured out several more strikes, my inner muscles contracting against his fingers with each one, and he finally gripped the now sore flesh as he commented, “Getting pretty red there, Zuzu-chan. You ready for me to fuck you now?”

 

I could only moan and nod furiously, whimpering as he withdrew my fingers and repositioned me on my hands and knees on the couch. A whisper of clothing indicated he was stripping himself down completely, and I then felt his bare skin against mine, the feeling absolutely intoxicating as my skin felt a little extra sensitive. He rubbed the head of his cock against my entrance, teasing me as he squeezed my hip. “ _Please_ , Jiraiya,” I whimpered, not even caring how pathetic it sounded, and he chuckled in response, slowly pushing himself inside me.

 

Dropping to my elbows, I rested my head against the couch as he seated himself, unable to hold myself up properly anymore. It seemed he was just as riled up as I was because he slowly pulled out and then snapped his hips forward, burying himself completely once again in one, hard stroke. There was no easing into it or testing the waters this time, he pounded into me with a ferocity from the start. I gripped the couch cushions underneath me as I simply held on for the ride, surrendering my body over to him. I almost jumped again as his palm struck me again, causing me to clench down on his member as he fucked me. He growled in pleasure as he repeated the motion, and I ignored the soreness because it felt _so damn good_. As I laid there, moaning and whimpering and whining, the willing victim of every whim of his, I knew something like this had to be a repeat performance. As he gave my ass one more, hard smack, he groaned at my involuntary reaction and murmured, “The sounds you make, little bird … I’m not sure how I’m going to transcribe them into my book, but I’m damn sure going to try.”

 

Gripping my hips, he resumed fucking me hard and fast, and I didn’t even need to reach behind me to play with my clit because my orgasm was looming ever closer. I could tell his was as well, just based on the way he was breathing heavily and how much he gripped my hips. I would be surprised if there weren’t little pinpoint bruises there the next day, but it was a small price to pay for the pleasure that was coursing through me. “Jiraiya, please, don’t stop,” I begged as my climax drew near.

 

He chuckled at the way my voice cracked. “Wouldn’t dream of it.” And he kept his word, if anything increasing his pace to a frantic level, and I trembled as I skirted just at the edge of it, feeling it close but just not quite there yet. It was then he smacked me three more times in quick succession, and that was it, that was just the push I needed as I fell over the edge, almost screaming as the intense waves swept over me. Groaning behind me, Jiraiya’s hips started to stutter, his pace more erratic until he finally pulled out and finished himself against my reddened, abused cheeks.

 

We were both breathing heavily, seemingly sucking all the air out of the room as we simply stayed where we were for the moment, trying to gather our wits about us. Jiraiya was the first to recover, as he always was, and he ducked out to fetch a towel to clean me off with. As he returned, he whistled low as he mentioned, “Now that’s quite a sight to see.” I jumped to feel the soft cloth against sensitive flesh, but he was as gentle as he could be as he cleaned off the evidence of our escapade before he sat on the couch and pulled me into his lap, letting me adjust so that my weight wasn’t directly on my ass.

 

When my breathing finally settled back down, I commented, “We need to do that again sometime.”

 

Chuckling, he agreed. “I have to say, this experimental research has been quite … enlightening.”

 

I laughed against his chest as we relaxed in the afterglow, and I wondered just what he might want to “research” next …


End file.
